Después de la boda
by Alii-san
Summary: -por..por..favor…se amable- dijo casi en un susurro , el conde solo se limitó a sonreír ante las palabras de la joven de cabellera oxido y respondió -no te preocupes seré amable- mientras nuevamente besaba los labios de la joven,


Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia espero les resulte agradable, bueno este es uno de mis animes favoritos y XD amo esta pareja les sere franca asi que me dije ``por que no escribir algo sobre ellos´´ y aqui lo tienen una idea que me surgio despues de leer algunas novelas ligeras (xd solo me eh leido las primeras 4 jajajajj) y bueno quiero aclara que es mi primer leemon asi que acepto sugerencias si fue malo lo siento prometo esforzarme en el proximo que haga bueno sin mas gracias por pasarse a leerla y espero sus comentarios buenos y malos besitos mis lector s y gracias por leerle

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMMON SI LO LEES SERA BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

Era una tarde tranquila en las calles de Londres, la hermosa estación de otoño estaba a punto de finalizar y esto solo significaba una sola cosa para la Doctora de Hadas Lydia Carlton ``su boda´´

-Que pasa Lydia desde esta mañana has estado muy pensativa- pregunto Nico tan curiosa como siempre.

-no es nada Nico- dijo la joven de cabellos oxido y ojos verdes- es solo que, estoy asustada – dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de su habitación y entrelazaba sus manos,

-Lydia parece que no conocieras al conde como puedes estar tan nerviosa si no te casaras con un desconocido- dijo la gata mientras se sentaba a un lada de la Doctora de hadas

-lo se Nico pero estoy tan asustada, de estar con el a solas yo….. no sé cómo debería reaccionar , además- hizo una pausa la joven Lydia - creo.. Que Edgar aun no olvida a aquella chica de la que te hable….- dijo con una mirada triste y una sonrisa amarga

-te refieres a la hermana de Raven- dijo la gata mientras se acercaba a Lydia

-si…, se que ella fue alguien muy importante en la vida de Edgar y creo que eso es lo que mas me duele- dijo la joven mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-descuida cariño- dijo Nico intentando a toda costa que la joven no llorara- estoy segura que ese conde de pacotilla realmente te ama y te quiere hacer feliz y deberías conocerlo el nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras- dijo la valiente Nico, Lydia la observo por unos momentos y se abalanzo sobre ella diciéndole:

-oh! Nico no se que haría si no estuvieras a mi lado-

-Lydia ¡! Tranquilízate- decía Nico mientras intentaba no terminar ahogada por la doctora de hadas.

Mientras Lydia y Nico, debatían en que no intentaba ahogarla el sonido proveniente de la puerta las interrumpió

-adelante – dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie y ordenaba las cosas que Nico y ella habían lanzado al suelo.

-hija, pero que paso en esta habitación-pregunto el padre de la joven

-nada , solo estaba jugando con Nico- dijo , pero la gata había escapado y le había dejado con todo el desastre , su padre solo sonrió y le dijo:

-tienes una visita, el conde ah venido por ti-

-que! , pero que hace Edgar aquí!- dijo la joven algo alterada

-Lydia tranquila, el solo deseaba verte antes de la boda- dijo el padre mientras le sonreía ,la chica resignada solo respiro profundo y respondió

-esta bien –

La chica bajo rápidamente los escalones y ahí estaba el Auto Proclamado Conde Caballero Azul Edgar J.C. Ashenbert

-oh! Lydia no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado- dijo el conde mientras cargaba un hermoso ramo de flores rojas, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y contesto como siempre

-pero Edgar! Que haces se supone no debemos vernos-

-Es solo que mi amor por ti es tan grande que un día sin ti es como si me faltara el aire que respiro- dijo el Conde provocando que la chica se sonrojara a mas no poder

-Edgar!, por favor mi padre está en la otra habitación!- reclamo , mientras tomaba las flores que el conde le obsequiaba

-y que importa…si pronto serás mi esposa- dijo mientras tomaba su mano derecha y le daba un beso

-basta Edgar!...es vergonzoso- dijo la chica mientras apartaba su mano y las escondía tras el ramos de rosas , el conde solo le sonrió y le dijo a la chica:

-¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?- la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta del conde y le respondió:

-si no hubiera estado segura, creo que jamás hubiera aceptado tu propuesta- el conde no pudo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta – Pero a que va esa pregunta Edgar! Mejor vete no deberías estar aquí!, mañana es nuestra boda – dijo la joven mientras empujaba al Conde hacia la salida

-o mi amada Lydia no puedo esperar a que sea mañana para finalmente tenerte entre mis brazos- dijo el conde, percatándose segundos más tarde sobre el significado que podía tener esas poderosas palabras para su dulce e inocente Hada, el joven se giró y miro a Lydia quien estaba totalmente sonrojada y con la mano derecha se cubría la boca, el conde no pudo evitar sentirse apenado al ver a la joven de esa manera – será mejor que me vaya - dijo el conde mientras se daba la media vuelta , pero el apretón de una cálida mano lo detuvo

-que pasa Lydia- pregunto el Conde

-¿es …. Verdad lo que ….dijiste?- dijo casi en un susurro la joven mientras su mejillas continuaban sonrojadas , el solo le sonrió y contesto:

-Después de nuestra boda te daré la respuesta- contesto el conde mientras tomaba uno de los cabellos de la joven y lo besaba para después partir rumbo a su residencia.

Al día Siguiente…. ….

La joven Lydia terminaba los últimos detalles de su vestido de novia antes de partir a la iglesia.

-pero Nico no me agrada este vestido me queda muy ajustado-reprochaba la joven a su acompañante

-o calla Lydia que no ves que tengo problemas con este cordón- dijo Nico mientras terminaba de arreglarse

La joven solo suspiro resignada, y pensaba que en unos cuantos minutos dejaría de ser Lydia Carlton para convertirse en Lydia Ashenbert, la sola idea le hacía sentir escalofríos , pero después de todo finalmente estaría con el hombre que había robado su corazón y quien había dicho esa noche respondería a su pregunta

-señorita Lydia está usted lista- dijo Rave irrumpiendo en la recamara de la joven

-por supuesto+ dijo Lydia mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero no se percato de que en el suelo Nico había dejado la caja de las zapatillas tiradas , tropezando con ella pero en un ágil movimiento por parte de Raven la salvo de un golpe seguro

-Esta bien Señorita Lydia- pregunto de inmediato mientras se separaba de la joven

-claro, muchas gracias de no ser por ti seguro me hubiera dado un buen golpe- dijo la joven

-será mejor tener cuidado con ese vestido y por donde camina- dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano

-tienes mucha razón Raven- dijo la joven Carlton mientras sujetaba su mano

Ambos bajaron hacia donde esperaba el carruaje que llevaría a Lydia a la iglesia.

-este es el carruaje?- pregunto un tanto molesta

-asi es el Edgar-sama quería lo mejor para usted señorita Lydia-

-creo que se excedió- dijo mientras raven la ayudaba a subir y el subía tras de ella .

La joven observava las calles mientras aquel carruaje recorria el camino para llegar a su destino, aquella iglesia donde la esperaban su padre y su futuro esposo Edgar.

-Señorita Lydia hemos llegado- dijo el joven de ojos verde palido, sacando a la joven de su trance

-oh! Eso a sido rápido- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a bajar ayudada por raven

-lo ah sido, mire su padre la espera- dijo el joven mientras soltaba la mano de Lydia y se adelantaba

-hija mía te ves preciosa-dijo el padre de la joven sin exagerar

-padre no digas esas cosas harás que me avergüence-confeso la chica de cabellera oxido, su padre le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo

-estas lista hija mía- pregunto antes de que comenzaran a tocar la música,

-si…-respondio la chica mientras apretaba un poco el brazo de su padre

Las puertas se abrieron y la música comenzó a sonar, y ahí estaba el al final de ese pasillo que parecía infinito, el hombre que hacia que su corazón latiera o se detuviera, aquel hombre que había provocado sus noches de insomnio y de llanto y que ahora podría llamar su esposo, el le sonrió mientras extendía su mano la cual la chica tomo sin dudar

-te vez hermosa- le dijo a la chica provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas como la nieve, ella le sonrió y el padre comenzó la ceremonia de bodas

- Conde Caballero Azul Edgar J.C. Ashenbert acepta usted a Lydia Carlton como su esposa- pregunto el padre al joven de ojos color malva

-si, acepto- contesto sin siquiera dudar

-Lydia Carlton Acepta usted al Conde Edgar J.C. Ashenbert como su legítimo esposo-

-si.., acepto –contesto la chica de cabellera oxido

-Ahora conde Puede besar usted a la novia- finalizo el padre.

El joven estaba mas que ansioso por besar los dulces labios de su amada, le sonrió y observo como las mejillas de su ahora esposa tenían un color carmín , se acercó a ella y con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de la joven mientras que con la otra le tomaba de la cintura , para finalmente besar los labios de aquella chica.

-Lydia, te amo- le dijo el conde a la joven de cabellera oxido mientras se separaban, la joven avergonzada sonrió y respondió:

-yo también te amo y te amare por el resto de mis días-

Ambos salieron de la iglesia rumbo a su luna de miel a una pequeña residencia que se encontraba a las afueras de Londres.

-Edgar ¿aun falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto la joven algo preocupada

-oh mi amada Lydia no te preocupes por nada para el anochecer habremos llegado- respondió el conde mientras tomaba la mano de la joven

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y para cuando llegaron el sol se había ocultado.

-Edgar-sama , hemos llegado – anuncio raven mientras habría la puerta del carruaje

-Oh gracias, raven te encargo el resto- dijo mientras ayudaba a su ahora esposa a bajar

-Edgar por que hemos venido tan lejos no hubiera sido mejor quedarnos en casa- dijo la chica mientras tambaleaba al caminar, pero gracias a que el joven de ojos malva le sostenía no termino en el suelo

-no Lydia es nuestra luna de miel y debe ser perfecta – reclamo mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos

-pero que haces!- dijo la chica totalmente avergonzada

-que acaso no puedo llevar en brazos a mi esposa- dijo mientras subia los escalones rumbo a su habitación

-pero…que pasa…si peso ..demasiado-susurro la chica , el conde sonrió ante el comentario de la joven y le dijo:

-no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas en este momento- la chica inmediatamente se sonrojo a mas no poder y escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven rubio, provocando que este sonriera complacido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el joven conde bajo a la chica de sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le sonreía y le dijo

-te daré unos minutos mientras te preparas- la chica solo lo observo avergonzada y asintió el le sonrió y cerro la puerta .

La joven comenzó quitándose el vestido que le resultaba realmente molesto, entro al baño y tomo una ducha, pues al parecer todo estaba preparado y después de unos minutos se observo y ella ya estaba lista pero los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, pues una cosa era ser la doctora de hadas de Edgar pero otra cosa seria ser su esposa, la chica respiro hondo y se metio a la cama pues aun le avergonzaba que Edgar le mirara sin sus ropas,

-puedes pasar- dijo la chica casi en un susurro, pero no imposible de escuchar y ahí estaba el joven de ojos color malva que le había robado el corazón , le sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella , el joven había entrado sin su playera solo con sus pantalones dejando lucir su bien formado torso provocando que la chica se sonrojara, el rubio tomo haciendo junto a la chica le sonrió y con su mano acaricio sus mejillas que estaban totalmente sonrojadas, se acercó poco a poco a ella y finalmente besos sus labios , al principio fue lento pero poco a poco se tornó a uno más salvaje provocando que la chica se asustara un poco y separara al joven de ojos malva quien estaba olvidando la timidez de su compañera

-no te asustes Lydia.. jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, la chica estaba completamente avergonzada sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas , respiro profundo y le dijo:

-por..por..favor…se amable- dijo casi en un susurro , el conde solo se limitó a sonreír ante las palabras de la joven de cabellera oxido y respondió

-no te preocupes seré amable- mientras nuevamente besaba los labios de la joven, poco a poco Lydia se dejó llevar por el sabor embriagante de su acompañante y poco a poco fue quitando lentamente las pocas prendas que la joven Lydia traía encima dejándola totalmente al descubierto, la chica se sorprendió y rápidamente se cubrió con las sabanas , el conde solo sonrió ante la actitud de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después nuevamente asaltar sus labios mientras la acostaba suavemente, el chico de cabellera rubia se deshizo rápidamente sus su prendas y se metió bajo las sabanas de la joven de cabellos oxido la chica lo observo avergonzada el solo acaricio sus mejillas y beso nuevamente sus labios mientras que comenzaba a acariciar la piel de la joven ojiverde, la chica salto al sentir el contacto de su piel con la del joven e inmediatamente le cuestiono

-Edgar!...por favor…-le dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas del conde

-que pasa- dijo el joven, preocupado de haber metido la pata

-aun…siento miedo..-susurro la chica mientras evitaba mirarle a los ojos, el joven conde se sorprendió por lo que la chica le decía pero no esperaba más viniendo de Lydia

-lydia ..aun estas segura- dijo el joven mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven, la chica miro a los ojos al chico, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos

-sii….perdona –dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del joven conde

-eres demasiado inocente-dijo el conde mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica- y eso es lo que amo de ti mi amada Lydia- susurro mientras sellaba sus labios con los de su amada , la joven ojiverde poso sus manos en el pecho del joven rubio mientras este con su mano comenzaba a recorrer poco a poco la piel de la chica, lentamente procurando no asustarla, tocaba sus piernas, sus caderas poco a poco subiendo hasta llegar a los pechos de la joven, provocando que se exaltara un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más..

-no te asustes- susurro el conde a la joven mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la chica –quieres que me detenga- pregunto una vez más –si no lo haces ahora no tengo intenciones de parar nuevamente –dijo mirando fijamente a la chica a los ojos, la joven lo miro avergonzada y le sonrió

-si eres tú, nunca harías nada que me lastimara – respondió la chica mientras le sonreía al conde y le extendía los brazos, este solo observo una vez más a la chica y respondió su abrazo, la beso, mientras recorría cada parte de la delicada piel de Lydia disfrutando del momento y del hecho de que él y solo él podría poseerla de ahora en adelante, el conde comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica provocando que esta sintiera una leve descarga eléctrica mientras continuaba besándola poco a poco el conde comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica , después sus pechos y poco a poco recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo provocando que saliera uno que otro sonido de sus labios, cosa que hacía que el conde se volviera loco y más ansioso , el joven regreso a los labios de la chica y los beso pero ahora los besos no eran tan dulces, no se habían vuelto más salvajes pero sin perder ese toque que hacía que la chica suspirara , el chico solo se limitaba a disfrutar del momento por completo mientras con sus manos continuaba el recorrido por el cuerpo de la joven doctora de hadas y cuando finalmente llegó el momento separo sus labios de los de su amada Lydia y dulcemente le dijo…

-Esto puede doler un poco…- dijo a su amada mientras le miraba a los ojos , la chica sabia a lo que se refería por lo que solo asintió, el joven conde entrelazo su mano con la de la chica poco a poco comenzó a introducir su sexo dentro del de la chica provocando que un leve grito saliese de los labios de la joven de cabellos oxido –Duele mucho – pregunto el conde preocupado , al ver como unas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de su amada, la chica solo giro la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió a su amado mientras respondía:

-mm.. Está …bien puedo …soportarlo – el joven le sonrió a su amada y prosiguió con su trabajo mientras silenciaba los leves gritos de dolor de la joven con un beso el joven introdujo su legua dentro de la boca de la chica tomándole por sorpresa y distrayéndola del dolor que sentí en esos momentos, cuando finalmente introdujo todo su sexo dentro del de su amada comenzó a moverse lentamente, al principio la joven Lydia se quejó un poco y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero estas fueron retiradas por las manos del joven conde quien le sonreía mientras sujetaba una de sus manos la cual apretaba con bastante fuerza

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el joven mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la chica

-si…-respondió la chica mientras , posaba una de sus manos en las mejillas del conde , comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza provocando que Lydia pronto se olvidara del dolor y comenzara a disfrutar de esas nuevas sensaciones que compartía junto a su amado , la joven ojiverde sujetaba la espalda del joven rubio mientras este se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de la joven , haciéndola sentir en el paraíso.

-E… .. te amo- susurro la joven mientras el chico sonreía , sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas al ver a su amada de esa manera, poseyéndola , sintiendo que solo le pertenecía a el y solo a el

-No más que yo, mi no tan Inocente Lydia- dijo el chico algo agitado , mientras nuevamente asaltaba los labios de su amada, pronto ambos supieron que llegarían al clímax , el joven aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos provocando que la cama hiciera sonidos que sería mejor no escuchara nadie

-Lydia Te amo- susurro el pelirrubio a su amada mientras llegaba al clímax

-yo te amo a ti-susurro la chica a su amado

Después de unos segundos ambos terminaron tendidos en la cama, exhaustos, el joven conde ofreció a su amada su pecho como almohada el cual la chica no rechazo, pero sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo dolía como nunca en su vida

-te encuentras bien- pregunto el conde a la joven, pues estaba al tanto que la chica jamás había estado con un hombre, así que le preocupaba hasta el más mínimo detalle

-si…-respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a sentir como los ojos le pesaban- solo estoy…un poco cansada…-susurro lo último para caer totalmente rendida , el conde solo la observo mientras sonreía, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo el joven abrazo a su amada y la contemplo por unos cuantos minutos

-ahora eres mía.. y solo mía mi hermosa hada- susurró el joven mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lydia y terminaba cayendo totalmente rendido..

Al día siguiente….

Los rayos del sol entraban por aquella habitación blanca como la nieve molestando al joven de cabellos rubios,..

-demonios olvide decirle a Raven que las dejara cerradas- susurro el conde a sí mismo, pero pronto se olvidó de todo al ver a la joven Lydia recostada sobre su pecho, dormía tan pacíficamente, parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño pues una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios por lo que no pudo evitar asaltarlos una vez más, beso fugazmente esos labios sabor a fresas ,optando por levantarse poco a poco coloco a la chica en la cama para ponerse de pie, percatándose de una mancha roja que había entre aquellas sábanas blancas prueba de la inocencia de su joven amada, el conde no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo y beso la frente de la chica mientras le susurraba

-me alegra saber que soy el primer y último hombre de tu vida-

El joven decidió llamar a Raven para que le preparase una buen baño y ropas mientras su amada dormía.

-Edgar..- llamo la joven Lydia a su amado – donde estas- volvió a preguntar mientras se cubría con las sabanas y trataba de tomar asiendo, pronto escucho un sonido proveniente de la puerta y ahí estaba el tan sonriente y apuesto como siempre

-Buenos días mi amada Lydia cómo te sientes- pregunto el conde mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la joven y le daba un beso de buenos días

-bien.. solo necesito ir al baño , deseo tomar un baño- dijo la joven mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y en un rápido movimiento del conde la sostuvo de una caída segura

-no estoy muy seguro si hoy deberías ponerte de pie Lydia , creo que después de lo de anoche tu cuerpo aun está cansado- dijo el conde provocando que la chica se sonrojara y apartara sus manos de su cuerpo

-p-p..pero.. que cosas dices! – Reclamo avergonzada la joven, el solo sonrió y beso los labios de su amada, beso que la chica correspondió gustosa- no seas tramposo- reclamo la chica

-Sera mejor que descanses Lydia no deseo por ningún motivo que te lastimes- dijo el joven a su amada mientras tomaba su mano, la chica solo asintió y nuevamente se acostó en la cama no sin antes decirle al conde:

-Edgar..-

-que pasa Lydia-

-Gracias… por ser tan dulce conmigo hoy…y anoche- susurro la joven mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín , el conde solo sonrió victorioso y se acostó al lado de su amada y le confeso:

- Nunca tuve problemas consiguiendo lo que quería ,Pero cuando se trata de ti, no soy demasiado bueno, si estoy a tu lado siento que me paralizo – susurro a la joven mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – por eso quiero saber qué es lo que has hecho conmigo para tenerme hechizado de esta manera mi querida Hada- dijo el joven mientras besaba los labios de su amada

-yo no eh hecho nada- respondió la joven mientras acariciaba las mejillas de joven pelirrubio-has sido tu quien me ha salvado de aquella soledad en la que me encontraba, has sido tu quien ah demostrado amarme, Pero tu me haces querer actuar como una chica Pintar mis uñas y usar tacones Si, eres tu, - dijo la joven provocando que el joven se paralizara,

-Lydia….- susurro el joven mientras abrazaba a su amada – tu robaste mi corazón y eso nunca nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo porque tú eres el amor de mi vida- dijo el chico mientras sellaba sus palabras con un beso.

.*.**.*.*.*.*.*..**.*.-.**.*.*.*-.-*.*-.*.*.*.*-*. -.*-.*-.*.*-.-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*..**.*.*.* .*


End file.
